Bliss
by Gemstar24
Summary: The big day has arrived for The Joker and Harley and they couldn't be happier, for now. Fifth part in the Reflection Series. Nolanverse.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this JxHQ series. I absolutely love writing it. This is the fifth part of a series and I would suspect I'm about half way through what I'm planning. Since this is a series, I would encourage you to start from the beginning as you will not get the complete picture.**

"Do it again, Mista J, I dare ya!"

With that threat The Joker punched Harley in the jaw again and this time she spun to the ground. He was on her in a second, his gloved hands around her slim neck. He closed his eyes for a moment savoring the moment of blissful dominance and gently squeezed until she whimpered. Still giving her enough room to breathe shallowly, he began speaking to her with eyes on hers.

"Sometimes I think you _forget_ who I am, Harley, what I'm capable of. You let your guard down, you stupid broad. I'd think you know better now, but it seems you, ah, need a _lesson_.", he spoke calmly, but showed no tenderness in his expression.

What started as a simple bicker between lovers about laundry and the fact that she had let it go too long, escalated into this.

Harley clawed at his hands begging for him to release her when he noticed the engagement ring on her finger that he had given not three days ago on her birthday.

"P-Puddin'... please!", she sputtered.

He released her harshly against the floor. Her hands darted up to her neck, rubbing the tender flesh. He was breathing heavy as he still hovered above her. She whimpered at him.

He sighed and sat on the floor against the bed. He held his arms open for her. With tears in her eyes she scrambled to his lap.

"I'm so sorry, daddy. I'll do better.", she croaked through her burning throat. She buried her face in his neck and continued begging for forgiveness in sweet whispers in his ear.

"Okay, Harley-girl. No more tears.", he cooed as he rubbed her back. It wasn't how he wanted to start the day. He would be out until late that night and she would probably be sleeping by the time he got back. Despite what everyone else thought, she wasn't just a plaything to him. She was very smart and she listened to what he had to say. Outsiders had a hard time seeing it underneath her childish demeanor, but he knew the real Harley. She put up with his moods like no one else ever would and she did nothing but feed his ego. She was built like a goddess and it made no sense why a woman as beautiful as Harley Quinn would want to be with him, but she did and she let him know it everyday. Soon she would be his completely. She would be his wife.

He positioned her face in front of his and rested his forehead against hers. She bit her lip as she shyly met his gaze. "Smile for me, Harley." She obeyed, but it wasn't genuine. "Come on, baby, smile. Hmm?" Giving another insincere smile he sighed. "I didn't want it to come to this.", he said with disappointment laced in his voice. She frowned. After a quiet moment he started tickling her sides.

In a fit of giggles she tried to back away. He held her to him as his fingers moved around her body touching all of her hot spots.

"Mista J! Stop-!", her tears changed from sad to happy as her laughter echoed through the warehouse. "I'm gonna pee my pants!"

He was grinning as he slowed the tickling. He pulled her back on his lap and pushed her hair behind her ears gently. His eyes locked onto hers and he gave her a slow kiss. She sighed back into it.

The bedroom door opened and a new young recruit stood in the doorway, "Boss we gotta-". The man was cut short by bullet from J's gun. He ran the hot barrel down Harley's neck, collar bone, and chest and she let out a small moan. "Daddy's gotta go, sweetheart. Aside from your regular domestic duties", he narrowed his eyes at her, "you have one job today: pick out your, uh, dress so we can get this _show_ on the road.", he touched her ring. She giggled and nodded her head. After one last kiss he threw her on the bed and winked. "Don't wait up, pumpkin." As he walked over the dead body and out the door he yelled, "Come on _ladies_ , what are we waiting for?", and Harley heard the mad scramble as he and the henchmen left the house.

In between loads of laundry, Harley was on her laptop looking at wedding dresses. Nothing seemed quite right. As happy as she was that Mista J asked her to marry him, or rather told her she was marrying him seemed almost too good to be true. They hadn't really talked about it since that night on the roof. Even then, the conversation was brief.

 _"Really, Mista J, ya wanna marry me?"_

 _"It's about time, Harley."_

 _"It's just that we never talked about it before. I wasn't sure if this was something you wanted."_

 _"Well I guess you don't know everything I want, swee_ t _hear_ t

She wasn't really sure what kind of wedding he wanted them to have. It made it difficult to pick out a dress. She sighed and closed the laptop. She had a hard time picturing J at the end of a cathedral aisle waiting for her in a tux as she graced the presence of all their guests in a designer white lace gown.

Who would even be coming to this wedding? It's not like they had much in the way of loved ones. She supposed if he decided to have a best man it would be Harvey. She at least had Ivy and Hope, although neither of them would be thrilled at their union. As for guests, she just pictured rows of henchmen watching them in confusion. Maybe they should just elope in Vegas. She sighed.

Her phone rang. It was Hope. They called or texted almost everyday now. She hadn't seen her since she stayed with her those two days a few months back.

"Hi Hopie!"

"Hey Harl! I'm at lunch and bored so I thought I'd see what you were up to."

Harley still had not mentioned the engagement. She was terrified to tell her and Ivy. She just wanted to be happy and enjoy it a little longer before they inevitably tried talking her out of her blissful state. She decided she should just tell them at the same time. Maybe they'd go easy on her.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner and you could meet my best friend, Ivy. You two are both so important to me and she wants to meet you too!"

"The one J calls a 'weed', right?", Hope chuckled.

Harley sighed, "Yes, that's the one. He just gets jealous that I'm so close with her."

"Does he get jealous of me too?"

"Actually, no, I don't think so. Something about Red really gets to him. It's almost like he thinks I'm gonna suddenly become a lesbian and run away with her. It's so silly. I wish they could get along especially since-", Harley stopped herself.

"Since what, Harleen?"

"Oh nothing. I just want to talk to you about something. I'd rather do it in person."

"Ya ain't pregnant are ya?", Hope asked bluntly.

"Oh no, no, no! Definitely not that. I don't think I can have kids at all. I mean we haven't used any sorta birth control in over a year and we've had a lotta-"

"La la la, don't need to hear it, girl. You keep those juicy little facts under lock and key."

Harley giggled, "Oh alright. I'll call Red and see when she's free and I'll text ya."

"Okay I'm free any night except Thursday. That's date night."

"You have a weekly date night with Matthew?"

"Well yeah. Don't you and J go on dates?"

 _No_.

"Um, well, J can't really go out to date places. We are more, um, homebodies. We have, uh, Tuesday cuddle fest."

"Uh huh."

"Really! Cuddle-a-thons until the morning hours. Just me and my snuggle bear."

Hope cracked up and Harley did too.

"Okay Harl, I gotta go. I'll let you get back to warming up those cuddle muscles, I bet it's gonna be a long night!"

The girls hung up. _Maybe I'll see if J's interested in Tuesday cuddle night. It could be fun._

The Joker and his men had a long drive for the job they were doing today. They were being paid for a hit on a dirty cop that had info on the head of Gotham's Irish Mafia. The cop was vacationing in the country with his family, but he wouldn't be coming back.

As J sat surrounded by goons in clown masks, he polished his sawed off shotgun to pass the time.

His mind wandered, as it usually did, to his Harley. She would soon be his completely. He already owned his Harlequin's body and mind and now he would own her soul when she would be his wife. He admitted to himself that he had an obsession with the woman. The thought of another touching her or loving her was enough to make his blood run hot. _Was it love_ , he thought to himself? He didn't know if he was still capable of love after all these years. All that mattered was that Harley loved him. _Ha-ha-Harley_. The little minx worshipped him. She sat at his feet and listened to his gospel. She gave him all of herself. _Every last drop._ He closed his eyes and thought about the morning he had with her. She made him feel so many emotions, his _Ha-ha-Harley._ He wanted to kill her as much as he wanted to make love to her. His gloved hands twitched as he thought about her delicate neck in his strong hands. He could squeeze and squeeze and squeeze until-

"So, uh, boss. The little lady giving you a hard time this morning, huh?"

All the men quickly turned their heads to the young moron who, first, thought he should speak without being spoken to and second, talk about his relationship and third, do any of this while The Joker was holding a gun.

The Joker stopped polishing the weapon and slowly raised his eyes to the young man who was wearing a white and blue clown mask with a red nose. The van was silent.

"It's just that I heard, uh, Harley... sounded like you were, um, hittin' her."

Some of the men looked down knowing they would be cleaning up a mess of brains and blood all night from the carpeted walls and floor of the van.

The Joker chuckled, "Oh you heard that, huh?"

The man felt relieved and chuckled too, "Heh, yeah! Women, am I right?", he elbowed the henchman next to him and the man stiffened and tried his best to not interact.

The air in the van was heavy and tense. The Joker continued to polish his gun again. The van pulled into the expressway and accelerated.

"Are you a relationship counselor, uh, uh-", he snapped his fingers at the young man.

"It's Alex, sir and no I'm not."

"Oh, are we, uh, friends?"

"Um, well, not exactly."

"Hmm, so why exactly do _you_ think I would want to talk to you about how I was, ah, _beating_ my girl senseless this morning? Why would I want to talk to _you_ about how I was _squeezing_ her throat 'til she begged for mercy? Why would you think that if I could do all of those _things_ to someone I, uh, actually care about, that I wouldn't do the same to you?"

Alex was quiet and sweating. The Joker stood up and towered over him and watched him tremble with his hands held up in surrender. He grabbed Alex by the neck and dragged him to the back doors of the van. "No! Wait!", Alex yelled. With one hand he unlatched the door and threw Alex onto the expressway into the cars that followed. Everyone watched as Alex's body bounced and ripped against the asphalt and hit the cars trailing behind, causing a multi-car accident. The Joker closed the door and turned to the rest of the men who all looked away. "Anyone else want to have a _heart-to-heart_ about me and my Harley?" Everyone shook their heads. He sat back down and picked up his shotgun and closed his eyes, resting his head on the wall returning to his thoughts.

After the job was successfully accomplished, The Joker came home well after midnight. He brought Harley some Chinese and came into the bedroom. She was already asleep under the covers wearing her purple lace nightie. He turned on the bedside lamp and started to remove his gloves and jacket.

"Haaarrrrley."

She stirred a bit and then opened her eyes. Her face lit up when she saw he was finally home.

"Hiya, Pud'.", she said in a groggy voice.

"I brought ya a midnight snack.", he set the bag in the bed next to her.

She sat up giggling and started sorting through the little boxes. As he finished undressing he got into bed next to her. He put his hand on her bruised jaw and rubbed his thumb over the ugly purple mark. His eyes trailed down her neck to the thumbprints that were left from the morning. _Purple looked so good on her._ She looked at him sheepishly and rubbed her cheek on his hand. All had been forgiven.

"What'd my baby do today?", he asked.

"Well I did the laundry of course.", she chuckled. "Then I cleaned up a bit. I took Bud for a walk out back. I looked at some dresses online, but I guess I'm not sure what I'm looking for." She grabbed some chopsticks and started on the chow mein, long tendrils slurped into her mouth.

"What do you mean? Isn't this something all women have thought about since they were little girls?"

"Well sure, but I think the style of the dress depends on what exactly we are doing. Like are we going to a court house or are we getting married in a church?"

He raised one eyebrow, "Obviously, not a church."

"Well, why not? Don't you think that it's important to get married in the sight of God?"

" _What_ god, Harley? I'm _your_ god and I'm pretty sure I'll be there because it's my wedding too."

She frowned because she knew the conversation would go no where so she just nodded in agreement even though she didn't really agree deep down.

"And we aren't going to a court house.", he snorted.

"Well can you just tell me what we are doing? Are we going all out or do you just want to do something small? I know this is your second time around so-"

"Stop right there, little girl.", anger flashed in his eyes. "We don't talk about that. What happened years ago had nothing to do with what I'm doing here with you. Now, I'm open to your ideas, but I have some rules, no church, no courthouse, I choose who officiates, you take my last name."

She looked surprised at the last rule. "Puddin', I don't even know your real name."

"Yeah well, I don't want you to start calling me by it or anything, but I want this to be official. So I'm gonna tell you, but you aren't gonna tell anyone and you will still go by Harley Quinn. Only I will know you're Harleen Napier, Mrs. Jack Napier."

She tried not to get emotional on him for sharing a secret with her. Instead she reached for his calloused hand and held it in hers, rubbing his bloodied knuckles.

"Okay, well since neither of us have many people that would like to attend, how about we just invite a few friends and keep it simple? We could do it on the roof under the stars!"

He smirked at her, impressed that she wasn't pushing for him to spend a hundred grand on daisies. She always surprised him.

"Who's coming?", he asked.

"Well, I figured you'd want Harvey there and I'm only asking for Ivy and Hope and maybe Hope's husband can come too."

He considered her suggestions for a moment. He'd love to see the look on the weed's face when they said their "I do's". He nodded, "That sounds good, sugar. When do you think you'll have this all organized?"

"Oh, um, how about two weeks from Saturday?"

He nodded in agreement. As he settled under the covers, Harley shoved the Chinese cartons back to the paper bag and dropped them on the floor. He turned off the lamp and pulled her close to him. She sighed and rested her head on his chest as she traced her nails across his skin.

"Mista J?"

"Hmm?"

"How do ya feel about startin' Tuesday cuddle fests?"

"Go to sleep, Harl."

"Sweet dreams, Daddy."

That weekend Harley and Ivy planned to meet up in Brooklyn at Hope's house. Hope let the two women in once they arrived and she hugged Harley tight. Seeing her sister's mutilated appearance still shocked Hope. She didn't think she would ever get over how her sister changed.

Hope saw the beautiful redhead watching her intently.

"Sorry for staring," Ivy finally said and chuckled, "It's just like seeing Harley for the first time. Before he got his knife on her." Harley gave Ivy a little shove.

"Oh it's alright, Ivy. I understand. Honestly, I'm not a big fan of my sister's new lifestyle either."

Harley was frowning at the two and began wondering how she was going to get through the afternoon with them ganging up on her.

"Can I get you guys anything? Coffee? Tea?"

"Tea would be great, Hope! Thank you.", said Ivy.

They sat at the kitchen table as Hope put the kettle on. "So, Harl, what did you want to talk about?" Ivy also looked at Harley wondering what her secret was.

"Well, I thought you both should know, um, The Joker and I are gettin' married.", she said quickly.

The kettle began to sing as Hope and Ivy stared at her with surprised looks. Hope reached behind herself and turned off the stove.

"Say something!", Harley urged with her arms crossed. "Just go ahead and let me have it. Let's get it over with. Tell me I'm an idiot, that I'm making the worst mistake ever. Tell me he's abusive jerk that doesn't deserve me! Tell me that he is incapable of loving me! Tell me he's going to end up killing me! Tell me that I'm never going to be happy!", Harley was screaming the last couple of sentences, shaking and crying. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Ivy shifted seats to sit next to Harley and wrapped her arms around her. Hope sat on the other side and rubbed her back and shushed her.

"Harley, honey-", Ivy tried to coax her hands from her face. Harley was red faced and her make up was streaked.

"I'm sorry," Harley said through broken tears, "I've just been so afraid to tell you two. Ive already thought of everything you would want to say to me about this. The thing is, you two are my only friends in the world. It kills me that not one single person will be happy for me because this is the best thing that will ever happen to me. I'm so freakin' happy." The tears started up again.

"Harl, you're right, I'm sure Ivy would agree, that this is not what either of us would have hoped for you. But, this is your life. You have every right to live how you want. If you really want this, you wanna marry The Joker, I'm not going to stop you. I'm going to be there for you every time he breaks you. I'm going to scoop you up and be your cheerleader when he knocks you down. He will hurt you, you know that, but Ivy and I will always be there loving you no matter what."

Ivy nodded in agreement. "She's right sweetie. Haven't I always been your safe place when things get rough with him? That will never change. Now you have Hope back and together we will support you. I will be there for you, always."

Harley sniffed and chuckled, "Well this went better that I thought.", she said as she wiped her tears. Hope brought her some tissues. "Thank you both. I'm not stupid, I know that things aren't going to turn into a magical fairytale after we say 'I do', but he's the only one I want. Our love is something that no one can understand. He's my everything."

Hope and Ivy glanced at each other with sad eyes above Harley's bowed head.

After lunch the the girls moved to the living room and tried their best to hold a decent conversation about wedding plans.

"I found a dress online, it'll arrive tomorrow. I hope Mista J approves. He's not gonna see it till the big day though. And of course... there's still the question of bridesmaid dresses. You will stand with me girls, right?"

The room was silent for a moment when Hope finally spoke up. "Of course, Harleen. We'd be happy to." Ivy nodded.

Harley squeaked. "I'm thinking black. You pick your styles." She reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope of cash for each of them. "Mista J's payin' of course."

The front door opened and a handsome thirty-something man walked in wearing a navy suit and red striped tie.

Hope bounced off the couch. "Oh honey! You're home early!"

The man kissed her cheek and was staring awkwardly at the two women sitting in his living room.

"I forgot to mention that Harleen and her friend Ivy were visiting today.", Hope giggled nervously.

Harley hadn't seen Matthew in almost two years, before she met J.

Harley waved, "Hiya Matthew!"

He walked in the room staring at Harley's radically changed appearance. "Wow, Harleen. You look... great!", he said with a big smile.

Ivy gave a dainty wave and he nodded politely and gave her hand a gentle shake.

"Harleen came by to discuss wedding plans. _Her_ wedding plans.", said Hope trying to convey that he should be cool with the situation.

"Uh, oh! Congratulations Harl! So you and The Joker are getting hitched. Wow!", he was overplaying.

Harley giggled, "Yep, till death do us part and all that!"

"Huh.", Matthew said in a curious tone.

"Yeah Matthew, so don't make any plans for the 24th! You won't wanna miss the wedding."

Matthew slowly glanced at Hope hinting that they needed to talk about this later.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of weeks flew by in a blur. Two henchmen were assigned to stay at the house with Harley to run any errands she needed for the wedding.

The day had arrived. They would be getting married on the roof of the warehouse they lived in that evening. The henchmen spent the day decorating and preparing. Harley begged The Joker to stay out of their house for the day. She didn't want to risk him seeing her until the big moment.

Ivy came over first to help Harley with her hair, but it wasn't long before Hope and Matthew came too. Henchmen were on edge, not sure how to handle having strangers in the warehouse. With The Joker out all day, that left Harley in charge and she was barking orders to them between hair and make up sessions.

Hope and Matthew found themselves in The Joker and Harley's bedroom.

"Sorry it's not much.", said Harley. "We used to live in a beautiful old theater, but when Batman found it, Mista J moved us here. Hope and Matthew almost sat on the edge of the bed, but quickly changed their minds. The bedroom held the usual type of furniture: large four poster bed, dresser, desk, nightstands. It smelled heavily of cigarettes, but there was also a sweetness that was probably due to Harley's perfume. Some oddities stood out including the fact that there were several full ashtrays littering every available surface. J's nightstand had three bottles of Jack that were drank down to varying degrees along with a pile of knives and a sharpener. There were handcuffs hanging from the two posts at the head of the bed.

Ivy finished doing Harley and Hope's hair and makeup. They sent Matthew out of the room so they could get dressed. Matthew stood right outside the door as he watched about a dozen henchmen walking around, carting items for the wedding. One of them was dragging a strange exotic animal across the room on a rhinestone leash, but wasn't having much luck with the protesting beast.

One of the men came to the bedroom and spoke through he closed door.

"Ms. Quinn, Ms. Quinn. Sorry to bother you, but the boss is back and I wanted to tell you not to come out till he's upstairs."

"Thank you, Felix.", Harley yelled through the door.

Matthew's heart began to race. He almost forgot that he would be seeing the infamous Joker that day. He hated this situation that Hope got him in. This was so wrong. They shouldn't be feeding into this nonsense. Just then, the front door opened and a man walked in, but it didn't look like The Joker. Half the man's face looked like it had been burned off, the other half looked like, like Harvey Dent. Matthew gasped. Then a laugh started and it echoed off the metal walls of the warehouse. The Joker walked through the door. He was wearing a nicely tailored purple suit with green waistcoat and black tie. He had purple leather gloves and brown shoes. His hair was a sickening green color and his war paint was freshly applied. Immediately his eyes were on Matthew.

"The ladies kick you out, Maaaaaaatthew?", The Joker said as he walked up to him.

Matthew gulped, "Oh, yeah, they're getting dressed in there now.", he pointed at the bedroom door behind him.

"So, we're gonna be brothers-in-law now aren't we?", The Joker grinned. "To _twin_ sisters." The thought made J giggle. Matthew scrunched his eyebrows not understanding the joke. "Let's try not to get them _mixed_ up. Don't want Hope getting a little taste of this!", he said gesturing to himself.

Harvey walked up sensing that Matthew might be in need of rescue. "Harvey Dent.", he held his hand out to Matthew. Matthew nodded and shook back.

"Well, gentlemen, let's head to the roof to take our places.", The Joker said, almost a giddiness to his voice. As they walked outside to where a rickety metal staircase led to the roof, four henchmen were coming up behind them lugging something very large and black.

Evening had fallen. Spring was in bloom, but the air was still cool. There were only a few visible stars due to the heavily polluted Gotham air. But the skyline of the city lit up across the river.

White lights were strung across the roof in parallel lines creating a canopy over the area. A few chairs were sat in front of the place where bride and groom would stand. There were red roses resting in clear vases on some scattered tables. Tom Waits, 'Coney Island Baby', was gently playing on a speaker in the background. The Joker took his place at the end of the aisle and lit a cigarette. "Harv, you'll stand next to me and Maaaaaatthew here will be next to you." Matthew had taken a seat and looked up with a surprised look. The Joker explained, "Harley has two people standing up with her, we don't want to look _funny_ with uneven numbers." Matthew reluctantly nodded and stood up. As J raised the cigarette to his mouth, his jacket shifted and Matthew noticed he was wearing a holster.

The four henchmen finally made it to the roof grunting and heaving the object. They dropped the thing on the roof with a heavy thud. "Gentle boys! Don't be rude to our guest!", The Joker giggled. The men were breathing heavily and sweating. "Give him a front row seat.", J yelled. The men lifted the thing again and brought it to the front row of chairs. Matthew's heart began to race as he realized the thing was a man and that it was actually Batman who had been sedated and bound by ropes and chains.

The Joker's giggling arose as he skipped over to Batman. He lifted his drooped head and gave him a smack. "Come on, come on, come on. Wake up Batsy! Don't wanna miss the show!" Batman slowly opened his eyes.

"Wh-where am I?", he asked with a slurred voice.

"Well I never received your RSVP so we just had to come and get you. It wasn't easy either so I'd like some credit."

Batman looked around, but his head still felt heavy. "What's happening?"

"You mean you don't know?", Joker asked with feigned shock. "I thought you knew everything! Me and Harls are gettin' hitched. Don't worry, you'll be back in your cave before you know it. Oh and you're paralyzed, at least for a while so best just to relax and enjoy the show."

"How?"

"Like I said, it wasn't easy. It was a joint effort. As much as I hate Poison Ivy, she can come in handy when developing toxins. Then I had to set up that whole little thing with that woman with her baby who was about to get in a little mess with those gangsters so you'd have to swoop in. You're getting predictable, Bat, and look where it's got you!"

"Boss! She's ready!", yelled one of the men near the stairs.

Eddie Nigma was on his way up. He walked to J and shook his hand. "I almost forgot the marriage certificate so I had to run back home.", he explained. "Thanks for letting me be here, J."

The Joker grunted. Eddie was the only one he could think to get to officiate. So he told him to get his license online and he was happy to do it.

The henchman manning the sound system started playing Bob Dylan's Wedding Song as everyone took their places.

 _I love you more than ever, more than time and more than love,I love you more than money and more than the stars above,Love you more than madness, more than waves upon the sea,Love you more than life itself, you mean that much to me._

Only a few long-standing henchmen were welcome to watch from the rows of chairs. One man came up the stairs holding the leash to Bud, Harley's one remaining hyena. The man was feeding him pieces of raw steak to get him to cooperate. Bud was wearing a red bow tie and nipping and giggling at the man as they walked to the front of the aisle and stood to the far side of The Joker and his men.

The next to come up the stairs was Hope. She was dressed in a knee length black dress that hugged her curvy figure. She held a bouquet of white roses. Her hair was done in a sweet French twist. She kept her eyes on Matthew and winked and she took her place on Harley's side. Next was Ivy. She was wearing a floor length black dress that had a slit up to her hip bone. She wore elbow length black gloves. Her hair was loose, but swooped over part of her face. Harvey grinned to himself. They were off right now, but he determined they'd be on again before the end of the night.

 _The tune that is yours and mine to play upon this earth,We'll play it out the best we know, whatever it is worth,What's lost is lost, we can't regain what went down in the flood,But happiness to me is you and I love you more than blood._

Finally, the last to ascend the stairs to the roof was Harley. The first thing J noticed was her face. She had it painted similarly to his. Very lightly she had covered her face with white greasepaint. She had a smokey eye that made her baby blues pop. She had painted her full lips with red lipstick, but it also covered the length of her scars just like his. Her hair was down, but wavy and there were portions dyed red peeking out from under the blonde. Her dress was white and short. It stopped mid thigh and was puffed up with black tulle giving it the appearance of an abundant tutu. The front was a sweetheart neckline and the back plunged to her tailbone showing off The Joker's claim on her body. She wore a red garter that was visible due to the dress's length. She wore red peep toe stilettos.

The Joker stared at his bride as she walked steadily down the aisle holding a small bouquet of black roses. He dropped his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out without removing his eyes from her. He licked his scars and forgot to close his mouth again. There was a lost look in his eyes as he watched her. She blushed and bit her lower lip as she made it to him. He took her hands in his when she reached him. "Well hello beautiful.", he said softly.

Eddie cleared his throat, "On behalf of The Joker and Harley Quinn, thank you for celebrating their union of hearts with them tonight. Now, I'm gonna keep it brief because we don't know how much longer Batman here is gonna be out of commission and we want to get to that first kiss." The villains of the group chuckled, but Hope and Matthew looked at each other with slight terror on their faces. "The couple has written some words for each other. J, will you begin?"

The Joker shifted his weight on his heels and licked his scars as Harley smiled wider. He glanced around at the people standing with them. Then he began, "Harley, everyone here today knows that I don't like to show a soft side and no one will speak of it after this." , he gave a threatening glare to everyone around. "But I want to finally answer the questions that have been on these people's minds since the beginning. Am I capable of love, Harley? If I'm honest, I don't know. What I do know is that although you drive me out of my ever loving mind day and night I always look forward to coming home to you. My hands ache to strangle the life from you, but in the same moment they long to pleasure you till you cry. I can't get through a quiet moment without my thoughts going back to you. I've marked you as mine, not to be cruel although that's what everyone else may think, I've done it because I want the world to know who you belong to. I want them to know that I am proud to have you as my girl. It's to show everyone that you are mine and mine alone. When this city burns to the ground, Harley, it will be you and me together stoking the flames. So if all of that means that I love you, then yes baby girl, I'm in love with you."

"Oh Mista J.", Harley said with tears streaming down her face.

Eddie turned to Harley and nodded.

Harley wiped a tear from her cheek and The Joker smirked at her. "Joker, since meeting you in Arkham, I knew I'd always be your girl. Whether you wanted me or not, I would belong to you. When I found out you wanted me too, it felt like I was complete. Everything makes sense when I'm in your arms. You make me feel like I can do anything. You're brilliant and I can't thank you enough for opening my eyes to the truth of this world. Thank you for making me your wife, Mista J, for making me yours. Thank you for wanting to spend forever with me. I love you so much!", and then she couldn't speak anymore through her sobbing.

Eddie looked at Harvey, "Ya got the rings, Harv?" Harvey handed the two bands to J.

The couple repeated Eddie's words to each other as they exchanged their rings. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my loyalty and commitment to only you."

Eddie slapped his hands together, "By the power invested in me by the good people at BecomeAMinisterFast dot com, I now pronounce you, Mr and Mrs, uh, Joker. You can kiss your bride."

The Joker was already on it before Eddie could say "bride". He wrapped his arms around Harley's waist and pulled her to him as she buried her hands in his hair and the couple's lips crashed into each other's. Mouths moved together, tongues danced and Harley let out a moan when Joker growled. Guests' clapping started to die out when the kiss went on for a awkward amount of time. Music started to play and the wedding party dispersed. The couple sighed and pressed their foreheads together and smiled between themselves.

Batman started squirming in his restraints. "Rig 'em up, boys!", The Joker instructed. One of the henchmen yelled to another who was on the ground and a large nearby crane rattled to life. As the crane shifted the arm lowered over the roof. A few more henchmen dragged The Batman over and secured his bound ankles to the hook at the end of the crane's arm. Once given the signal, the arm lifted and hoisted the Bat into the sky upside down.

The Joker pulled Harley closer as the couple gazed up at the struggling bat. "It's the perfect night, Harl.", and they kissed again.

After champagne had been drank and a small cake had been eaten and Batman had passed out due to the blood rushing to his head. The Joker announced that he and Harley would be heading back inside. He told the henchmen to not come back til the morning. He picked up Harley who squeaked as he threw her over his shoulder and carried her down the metal stairs, back inside to their bedroom. He tossed her on his bed and looked at her seriously as he pulled his gloves off one finger at a time.

"Harley, my Harley. Ha-ha-Harley."

She propped herself up on her elbows. "That's Misses J to you, Mista.", she giggled, tipsy from the champagne.

He growled in satisfaction and plucked her shoes off her aching feet and ran his fingers up to her garter before pulling it off and rubbing it on his face.

He threw his coat and vest on the floor and pulled his suspender straps off his shoulders before he descended on her. They didn't sleep that night, barely took a moment for a breath. He made love to her in every way he knew how. It wasn't until the sun came up that they wrapped their arms around each other and fell into a deep satisfied sleep.

Later that afternoon, he was getting dressed in a fresh suit as Harley continued to sleep tangled in the sheets and probably would for the rest of the day. He slid his gloves on and stopped as he stared at the tungsten ring on his left hand. He twisted it around his finger and let out a quick chuckle.

He dug through his bottom desk drawer and pulled out the wooden box that held the mementos from his previous life: the wedding photo of he and Jeanie, his first wedding ring, and the ultrasound of his baby boy. He looked at the sleeping Harley one more time and then took the box outside. He sat on a crate resting beside the warehouse and set the box on the ground. After going through the contents one final time, he dropped his lit cigarette inside and closed the lid. He leaned back and watched the last memories of Jack Napier's life disappear into nothing but ash.

 **Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! If you enjoy this series at all, please let me know through liking and reviewing. The next part is already written and will be posted soon - it's a flash forward one shot to give you an idea of where our characters will end up.**

 _Song credit: Bob Dylan - Wedding Song (we played this at our wedding too - such an amazing song)_


End file.
